blacksnowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Jordan Miller
Jade Jordan Miller is a main character in their Raigon Unit led by Ishiro Kazukazaoa in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation in which she is only one of the four female members that occupy the group. She is known as the Engineer of the group. She pointed out her feelings towards Alex Furia, by kissing him before leaving the unit. It is unclear if they are in a relationship or not. Jade does not dislike one single person in her unit. Personality Jade is a very kind person, to say the least. She is good to everyone, and simply likeable. She is near obsessed with helping out others, but rarely looks at her own well being. Somehow, this girl manages to put up a smile and crack a joke in the worst of situations. History JJ lived quite the normal life till graduation day. Both of her parents survived the first war, with her mother being some sort of hero. She is also JJ’s lifetime idol, and her goal is to become exactly like her. Not afraid of sacrificing her own life in order to save others. Jade worked hard in her academy years. Her best friend was Kimiko, a girl with a completely opposite temper and background. JJ was in good relations with most people, even if Kimiko wasn’t. Actually barely anybody was fond of that girl. Still, she worked hard to make Kimiko’s life better. But, there were constant secrets between them. Like the person Kimiko kept meeting on the training grounds. The troubles in Kimiko’s family were kept far away from JJ. Kimiko's graduation day came, but she wasn't there. She didn’t hear nor see her for weeks, till accidentally running into her on the streets. There she saw the Project Infinity badge on her chest. Devastated and hurt, JJ cut all connections with her, and begun resenting her. The tragedies in her life did not end there. At age of Twenty-two, she was diagnosed with Becker’s MD. An illness which is extremely rare for females. Till that, JJ was quite a skilled fighter, but the MD made her legs and pelvis weaken. She was no longer able to run and jump like before, let alone kick. She didn’t tell a single person about this. Seeing how her state would progress, and that she would probably end up in a wheelchair by the age of thirty/forty, she needed to find something else to specialize in. She soon started learning everything possible about repairing and fixing machinery. In about a year, she became incredibly skilled with that. While going on a rescue mission to the PI tower, Saul went through her files and found out about it. At the beginning of the second arc, Saul told her what he knew. She connected with him more than ever, and soon went to tell Eric as well. Soon enough, Jade told her team about her ilness, and that she will be leaving the unitt. JJ is replaced with Venessa Snake Adamov, for the time being. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:BSPT Category:Raigon